When Life Gives You the Akatsuki
by Nayabaybeex3
Summary: Alex, Suri, and Leena are mostly normal high school girls. Then one day while Alex was taking her afternoon nap life gave her the Akatsuki. What the hell was she supposed to make ? Akatsuki juice? Possible OCxAkatsuki parings Idk which yet though. Rate T for Hidan's mouth.
1. WTF! poor pizza

**Nayabaybex3 here, well this is my second fanfic :D be warned that Alex and Hidan's language is abit..colorful? Anyway hope you enjoy. I don't think this story really has a main plot yet but, I'll think of one...eventually. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, only my OCs and the story line.**

* * *

**Chapter 1. WTF? Poor pizza.**

**Alex**

Hello there readers, Alex here. I bet your wondering who am I and why am I talking to you. Welp, I'm the main fucking chararcter here, er...well _one_ of them but whatever. The damn author wants me to explan shit so, like I said my name is Alex (18), I have long blonde hair (to the middle of my back to be exact) sea blue eyes and a model sized body, which obviously means I'm skinny but I'm _not _a fucking twig. Anyway my best friends (and co-characters) are Suri(17), a petite off-shoulder length Red-head with a bubbly personality and moss green eyes, and Leena(18) a hazel-eyed calm and collective brunette with a laid back personality. We fill each others personality out perfectly, Leena's the calm to Suri's high and I'm the bitch thats not afraid to say what everyone's thinking. We met in 5th grade and have been friends every since. As of now we all live together in my mansion (will be explained how I got it later) and life seemed to be just peachy all until one afternoon while I was taking a mid-day nap.

-BOOMCRASHSPLASH-

[cue horrow movie girl scream]

"Alex!"

"Da fuck?" I mumble rolling out of bed. My foot got caught in my sheets and I nearly face planted on the floor. Just great, can't a girl get some damn sleep around here? Half awake I walk out my bedroom and down the a large flight of stairs to meet the screaming voices of my roomates, knowing them they probably found a dead bird in the backyard or something.

"Alex!" They scream, terror laced in their voices but I was too tired to notice.

"I'm fucking coming!" I yell irritably. Making my way around the back to the outside pool following their voices. Kami this better be good..

"Alex!"

"I'm right fucking here!" I yell slamming the backyard screen door open with a bang.

"What the hell's the prob-" ..."Da fuck...?"

.

.

There in my backyard stood all ten members of the Akatsuki. Full clad. Red cloud cloaks and all. And I stood there staring in shook. If I wasn't awake then I sure as hell was now. My roommates and I watched Naruto since we were kids. I was a naruto geek on the inside and now my most favorite S-class criminal organization was standing in my back yard...How the hell did this happen? I cast a questionable glance at my roommates, they shook their heads in responce as they clung to each other. Well Suri clung to Leena, while Leena was stroking her head in a soothing manner, but whatever.

"Is this your home?" Pein asked stepping forward staring directly at me. Unconciously I took a step back.

"We hope that you will be able to tell us where we are." He continued. "I'm not quite familiar with this area"

Being the brave idiot I was I snorted. Ofcourse he wasn't familiar with this area, he's a fucking cartoon character for Kami's sake. But no way was I letting this opprotunity pass. "Sure whatever." I said as I turn and walked back into the house Leena and Suri following behind me. "Follow me"

Doing as they were told the Akatsuki followed me into the house and I led them to the Family room. "Take a seat"

I waited till they were all seated then I sat on the arm rest of the recliner Suri was sitting in bouncing up and down like a little kid waiting to unwrap christmas presents. Inwardly I roll my eyes at her. Atleast she was happy about this. Leena and I shared a look and she nodded for me to start.

"I'll tell you where you are, but in exchange you have to tell me how the fuck you got here." I state bluntly, directly at the pierced leader. "Your not exactly supposed to be here."

Pein nods. "Fair enough. So tell me.."

"Alex" I supplied. Pein nodded.

"So tell me Alex. Where are we?" Pein asked leaning forward.

I look over the Akatsuki before I answered. Konan was sitting next to Pein as usual, Tobi was sitting next to her bouncing up and down like Suri. Zetsu was next to him looking at the plants that were in the corner of the room. Kakazu and and Sasori were standing in the back. Itachi and Kisame shared the love seat. Hidan got the other recliner to himself, while Deidara sat on the floor playing with his clay. Resisting my fangirl instincts that threatened to take over at any moment I looked back at leader and answered," Your in California, which is in America, which is on Earth, which is in the Milky way which is in the universe."

That earned me confused looks from the Akatsuki and a giggle from Suri.

"What bitch?" Hidan asked scrunching his eyebrows together like he was trying to solve a complicated math problem. Tobi cluched his head. "Woah...Tobi's head hurts"

"I do not understand" Pein said. "Explain"

"I kinda already did",sighing I looked over at Leena. "Your turn"

Rolling her eyes Leena faced Pein. "What Alex said is true, though she has explained it in what may be the most confusing way for you" Leena explained sighing. "So I'll explain in a way you'll understand...hopefully... You are not in your world. But instead in a world, my world, where you're characters written about for the entertainment of others. Currently you are in the state of California. Which is part of America. It's like how Kohona is a village in the Fire country." Leena pause and looked around the room. "Any questions?"

"What is your name?" Konan asked politely.

"Leena, and this is Suri" Leena replied, pointing at the bouncing red head. Then turned to me."and as you know that is Alex"

"How did we get here?" Asked Kisame.

"We could ask you the same thing."

"Too bad we're the one's asking the fucking questions bitch." Hidan said glaring. Aa, my favorite character the foul mouth jashin worshipping badass, I could help but smirk when I responded to him.

"Your in _my_ fucking house, _I_ can ask any question _I _want asshole, your the ones in need of _my_ help bitch"

"Hn"

"Itachi says she has just as foul of a mouth as Hidan" Kisame translated.

I smiled in the Uchiha's direction. "Why thank you."

Kisame chuckled."So this house is your's?" He asked."So what are you, like rich or is everyones house this big?"

Leena snorted and decided to answer his question."Alex just wanted to flaunt her wealth, trust me there's not many people in the world who has a house as big as this."

This caught the Miser's attention."Your rich?" Kakuzu questioned.

"Yes, I'm fucking rich can we get off the topic already" I said sighing. God I hate it when people repeated the same shit.

"So..we're cartoon characters in this world?" asked Sasori.

Suri nodded. "Thats how we know all about you and dont need any introductions~"

Pein gave Suri a stern look (with him being leader even I had to admit it was fucking scary) and she cowered away."You know _all_ about us? "

"Yup" I said determinded not to cower under his gaze. Earning some respect from the other Akatsuki members. "With you guys being cartoon characters and all, in a show we actually watch, we know alot. Shall I demonstrate?"

With a nod from Pein I began. "Konan, childhood friend of Pein and an original member of the Akatsuki and a badass origami angel. Tobi, the newest member of the Akatsuki with a child like mind he's parnters with either Deidara or Zetsu and whats under his mask is a fucking mystery . Hidan, a short-tempered badass Jashinist immortal with a big mouth and little brain"

"What the fuck you said bitch?!" Hidan screamed jumping out of his chair, eyes flashing dangerously, scythe in hand. Amused by his instant reaction I smirked and watched as Kakuzu chuckled and used his tentacle like thingies to restrain Hidan's tantrum. God I just love fucking with him.(Yes,I'm a sadist) Smirking still I continued," Deidara the Pyromanic who likes blowing up things and pitches the motto art is a BANG! While his Danna, Sasori, who is now human right? Believes art is enternal." Looking back at Pein I ask, "Need I continue ?"

"No" He replied. All Akatsuki members were now staring at me, or more like glaring in Hidan's case. Poor me, seems I got on my own favorite character's hit list.

"So how did you get here?" I asked purpously avoiding Hidan's glare.

"Some black hole sucked us in, yeah." Groaning me and Leena both cover our ears.

[-insert deadly fangirl scream from Suri-]

Every Akatsuki member cringed at the sound, even their all mighty orange haired leader.

"What the fuck was that?!" Hidan yelled.

"My ears are ringing." Kisame said while holding his head.

"Me too, un" Deidara agreed in a similar position.

"Tobi's head hurts.."

"Hn" (we all know who that was)

"Oh Jashin.." I mumbled uncovering my ears (earning a look from a certain jashinist) and apologized.

"Sorry, she just had a fan girl moment." I flashed a 'Dont-Fucking-Do-That-Agian look at Suri who looked away sheepishly.

"She just had a what ?" Pein asked. Leena waved him off.

"Nothing important, please continue. A black hole sucked you up?" She asked.

Pein glared at her for waving off his question and if looks could kill Leena would be dead as of now. But what you don't know is Leena is a badass herself and looked back at the ginger boredly. I have to admit, sometimes I really admire her.

"Yea, and the next thing we know we're here standing in your back yard" Kisame said sighing, absent mindedly shifting his sword on his back.

Leena frowned. "And this black hole just appeared out of no where?"

"Exactly" Pein answered curtly.

"Tobi was so scared!" Tobi wailed , it looked as if tears threated to burst out from behind his mask. "But Tobi's happy he met such nice pretty girls!"

Suri giggled while I rolled my eyes but I got to admit. Tobi was cute even if there was a evil Uchiha mastermind behind that mask.

"Ok" I said standing up and stretching, Kami we must have been talking for atleast 2 hours it was already dark outside. "I decided that you guys could stay here while we try to figure out how to get you back to your world. I mean we have more than enough room here. Is that ok with you?" I asked the orange haired leader.

"Yes, we'll take you up on your offer" Pein replied.

"Yay~!" Tobi cried and flung himself at me, resulting in us both crashing to the floor."Tobi gets to stay with Alex-chan, Suri-chan, and Leena-chan!"

I couldn't help but laugh and let my inner fangirl out abit and huggled Tobi back. I didn't really care if he was an evil Uchiha mastermind as long as he acted like 'Tobi' I was fine. Finally composing myself I said "Yes Tobi..Now can you get the hell off?"

Tobi complied and we both got to our feet. Not wasting a second Tobi ran to hug both Suri and Leena. I turned to everyone else in the room. "Choose any bed room ya like, excet ones that look like people already fucking live in it, most rooms have their own bathrooms but for the ones that dont, there's a bathroom on every floor...um the Gameroom is down stairs..and the kitchen is that way" I point behind me. "The pool is past the kitchen through the screen doors and if you open the fence there's the backyard which is about 100 arces or forest...thats it..I think"

"Woah...you really are rich" Kisame said. I rolled my eyes. "We astablished that already."

"Welp..thats it I guess. Go pick your rooms now I guess. Tomorrow we'll do something about your appearences"

"Our appearences?" Pein asked.

"Yea, in this world there are no shark-men walking around and definately no venus flytraps. It'll be fucking weird. So when we go outside some of you will need to use a henge or something." I explained. "Plus you need new clothes" I added looking at their red clouded black robes. Someone was definately going to think they were cosplayers and try to fuck with them, which would most likely end up with the person dead and the cops after them.

Pein nodded "I see." "Well I'll be going to search for my room now."

I think I heard Kakuzu murmur something about it's fine as long as he doesn't have to pay. The rest the Akatsuki followed him, using their ninja seed to race up the stairs to get the best room, leaving me Leena and Suri alone.

"Dont break anything!" I yelled after them but not quite sure it they heard. Sighing I plopped in the reclincer Hidan once occupided. Leena was the first one to speak.

"They're holding something back, they never said what they were doing before that may have caused the black hole."

I waved her off. "They just dont trust us yet fully duh. They'll tell us eventually.."

"I guess.." Leena said leaning back closing her eyes. "Kami this is going to be such a drag"

I roll my eyes while Suri giggle. "But _the _Akatsuki is in _our_ house" Suri squealed.

I cracked a grin. "Damn right. That just how awesome we are"

The three of us laughed.

.

.

.

.

"Bitch I'm hungry" Hidan said appearing at the bottom of the stairs. Sighing I stood up, way to ruin a moment Hidan.

"What the fuck do I look like your fucking servent?" I asked.

Hidan grinned. "Ofcourse not sexy. You look like the bitch that could get me food."

I stood their momentarily shocked. It's not like I never been called sexy before. In fact I have been multiply times, it's just when your favorite character call you that it's totally different.

"Huh?" I asked geniusly, metally face palming myself afterwards.

"Food bitch, food" Hidan repeated.

"We should order pizza" Leena suggested. Aa Leena my Lord and Savor!

"Pizza? What the fuck is that?" Hidan asked puting on his thinking face agian ( thats what I decided to call it)

"Its food dipshit" I answered sighing, then I yelled "If anyone else wants food come down stairs!"

Instantly there were 10 S-ranked crimnals at the bottom of my stairs.

"Tobi's hungry~"

"Hn"

"So what are we eating hmm?" asked Deidara.

"Pizza!" Suri said hugging Tobi who glady hugged her back.

"Whats that?" Kisame asked.

"Food" I said giving him a blank stare and the same answer I did Hidan. None of the rest of the Akatsuki asked questions. Pulling out my phone I told Suri and Leena to show the Akatsuki the game room while I ordered the pizza. I basicly had the pizza shop on speed dail..yeah that's how much we ate pizza regularly.

~15mins later~

I walk from the front door carrying 3 gigantic Pizza boxes to the game room. I'm lucky that I know this place like the back of my hand or I would have run into the wall by now. Shouts could be heard throught the house from the game room and that's saying something becuase they game room is basiclly the entire basment floor.

"YOSHI'S GONNA BE FUCKING #1 MOVE OUT MY WAY BITCHES"

Believe it or not that was little ol' Suri, chick has the worst road rage I'd ever seen.

"Donkey Kong is gonna smash your asses Yeah!"

"Fuck you! Bones winning this shit all the way!" Hidan yelled as I walked in. It seems Hidan, Suri and Deidara was in the middle of an epic race playing Mario Carts on the Wii while Tobi was bothering Zetsu to color with him. Setting the food down on the bar counter I walk over to where Leena seems to be teaching Kakuzu, Kisame, Sasori, and Itachi how to play pool. Oh great another way for Kakuzu to swindle money out of people. No one seemed to noticed I walked in until I shown my presense. Walking over to Leena's group I ask "Where's Pein and Konan?"

Itachi was the one that answered me. The others seemed to focused on what Leena was telling them. "They're in the Mini Theater watching something.." He said in a bored tone.

"Oh"

"Hn"

Itachi turned back to the pool table and Leena's lecture, welp I guess that's how long a conversation lasts with an antisocial Uchiha.

"Well..food here..I guess I'll eat it since you're all are so fucking busy"

"Did you just say food yeah?" Deidara asked abandoning his contoller and jogged over to me. Soon everyone followed his lead and where all crowded around the counter. Even leader and Konan came out of the Mini theater. Heh, it seems food was all you need to get the attention of the hungry akatsuki.

"There's cheese, peperoni and seafood lovers" I annouce. Once I said sea food Kisame broke out into a wide grin.

"Pick whatever ya fucking want. Have fun" Taking a peperoni slice I move away from the group just incase a fight broke out. Which it did ofcourse. Tobi went to grab a cheese pizza and being the clutz he is he knocked Deidara's peperoni pizza to the floor. Now Deidara's chasing Tobi trying to explode him. Tobi running away from Deidara bumps into Pein causing him to drop his pizza. . .

-silence-

Everyone looks between Tobi Deidara and Pein.

* * *

**How was that? I got the idea for this story while I was having writers block with my first story and It wouldn't get out of my head until I wrote it down. Like I said before I don't really have a plot for this story since I kinda thought it up on the spot but if you guys want one I can think of one, or I could just make this a story about random things that happens while the akatsuki stays at their house. Please give me your opinions~**

**Did ya like it?**

**If you did REVEIW! (Tell me what you liked)**

**If you didn't REVEIW! Tell me what ya didnt like)**

**PEACE~ **


	2. The Gameroom

**So here the next chapter~**

**I would like to give a special thanks to Usagi-chan-sempai-sama-san and killerwolfy1 for reviewing and following/favoriting this story. YOU GUYS ROCK! Cx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. I only on my OC's and the um -cough- plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 2. The gameroom.**

**Suri**

Leena and I walked off with the Akatsuki to the game room just like Alex to us to. I could barely keep my exictedness down. I mean _the_ Akatsuki was in our house. Who the hell wouldn't be excited?

"What's a game room ?" Kisame who was walking besides me asked.

"It's a big rooms with lots of fun things to do. Alex made it so she would never get bored" I answered.

"And why do we have to go there?" Sasori said boredly. He probably rather be making puppets I guess.

"Because its the only place in the house that if a large scale fight breaks out, everything is replacable plus it's spacious" Leena explained.

"Smart" Itachi said under his breath but I still heard him and most of the Akatsuki did too, I think.

After walking down a flight of stairs we had arrived. The whole basement floor was gutted of any walls besides the one's for the mini Theater, and filled with any game/ game systems you coud think of there was three 50 inch flat screen mounted on the wall. The game systems and controllers were on a book self along with some board games. There was a pool table, air hockey table and a foosball table to the left. Also a bar all the way in the back next to the door for the mini theater. Bean Bags decorated the floor. Atleast Two in every color.

"H-h-how much did she pay for all this!" Kakuzu studdered staring at the room in awe or maybe he was in awe that Alex really had that much money. I'm guessing the latter.

"Holy shit! Bless Jashin! Is this fucking heaven?!", yelling Hidan belly splashed onto a red bean bag. Deidara soon followed after him claiming his own yellow bean bag. "I think it is, yeah!"

Following suit Tobi ran and flew into an orange bean bag, Yelling "Yahooooo~!"

I giggled at their reaction and decided to join them plopping down on my own pink bean bag. Leena escorted the other members around and it seemed Pein and Konan was heading to the mini theater together.

"Wanna play a game?" I ask the two Akatsuki members on either side of me.

"Fuck yeah!" Hidan said enthusiasticly.

"Me too uhn! But which one?" Deidara asked staring at the bookshelf admirably.

A deep grin broke out across my face as I suggest my favorite game. "Lets play Mario carts!" I yelled leaping up to turn on the wii and handed the controllers to Hidan and Deidara. When the game turned on I returned to my seat and picked my usual character, Yoshi. Deidara decided on Donkey Kong and Hidan chose Bones (which I laughed at, so did Deidara)

"Thats just fucking like you yeah!" Joked Deidara, laughing in Hidan's face while I chose to be more nice and atleast hid my loud giggling with my hand. Not that it blocked the sound but it's the thought that counts right?

"Shut the fuck up blondie, your just mad cuz I'ma leave you in the dust bitch" Growled Hidan gripping his contoller tighter.

"You both gonna be eating my dust !" I yelled as the race started. And ofcourse being as awesome as I was I got the boost in the beginning. Staying true to my words I left them to eat my dust, driving full speed to the first magical item box. Being first place they always give you shitty items. I got a Banna peel. Hidan seem to get a boost mushroom and was comming full speed at me. Smirking I wait till he was directly behind my to drop my item.

"You fucking bitch!" Screamed Hidan along with some other creative curses as Deidara the Bullet flew past us both.

"Shit!" I yelled and raced after him. I hit another magical Item box as grinned widely at what I got. The unstopable rainbow star. I instantly activate it.

"YOSHI'S GONNA BE FUCKING #1 MOVE OUT MY WAY BITCHES!"

Deidara followed my battle cry and said "Donkey Kong is gonna smash your asses yeah!" At the same time Hidan yelled, "Fuck you! Bone's winning this shit all the way!"

Needless to say, after 2 more laps I won.

"Well food's here ...guess I'll eat it since you're all so fucking busy" a familiar voice said.

"Did you just say food uhn?" Deidara asked Alex who had just arrived I think. Crawling off of his bean bag he ran to her. I and all the other Akatsuki members joined him and darted to the table that now was occupied by three large pizza boxes. Even Pein and Konan was here. I stared, almost drooling at the marvolous sight infront of me.

"There cheese, peperoni, and sea food lovers" Alex announced. Seafood lovers was new but by the way Kisame grinned I knew it was just for him. However, Zetsu was also eyeing that particular box. I guess he also had a thing for sea food...heh, though that was probably a bad thing for Kisame...I dont wanna imagine how many times Zetsu would have tried to eat him.

"Pick whatever you fucking want. Have fun" with that Alex opened the peperoni box, took a slice and stepped back. Leena and I both decided to wait until the Akatsuki had got their pizza first, we knew how violent like they could be and was no match for them.

Mostly everyone had gotten their Pizza, Tobi was the last one to grab for his. I also decied to get my slice of peperoni. As I reached for the peperoni box, Tobi did for the Cheese box. Unfortunately, Deidara just so happen to be in the way and lets just say it didn't end that well for his pizza or his hugry stomach. With his Pizza now knocked to the ground by a clumsy Tobi, enraged Deidara chased the orange masked man around threatening to blow him to bits. Being a fellow clumsy person I was about to help and suggest that Deidara just get a new pizza but then, running away from a pissed Deidara, Tobi accidently bumped into Pein. Resulting to the pierced leader's pizza accompanying Deidara's pizza on the floor.

.

.

.

There was no way I could help anymore. Tobi was screwed..

When I say Lightning cracked around Pein I'm telling the damn truth. The man looked like a orange headed Thor avenging the death of his father or something. Tobi ofcourse ran but Pein caught him quickly.

[Scene omitted because the show of extreme violence on Pein's part ]

Most of us watched on in silence , to afraid to help or just didnt care (most of the akatsuki) some (Hidan and Deidara) cheered on their leader. Tobi's screams could probably be heard on mars. I'm surprised the neighbors didn't call the police.

When Pein was done all that was left was a mangled body in the corner. Wiping his hand on his cloak Pein returned to pick up another cheese pizza and walk away with Konan back to the mini Theater like nothing happened.

Kisame let out a whistle. "Scary~"

"Very uhn" Deidara agreed. "I'm just glad it was not me but, that stupid annoying lollipop."

There was a stream of agreements as everyone turned back to finish there pizza and continue what they where doing before. I felt bad for Tobi, no matter how evil the real person behind that mask was. Finishing my pizza I grabbed another and headed in the direction of Tobi who was now rubbing the back of his head tenderly.

"Yo Suri, I demand a rematch bitch" Hidan called after me.

"Ok in a minute!" I relpied and continued in the direction of the masked man. Kneeling down beside him I offered him the pizza.

"Here." I smiled brightly.

"Your giving this to Tobi?" Tobi asked looking up at me cutely.

"Yup" I said still smiling.

Tobi looked happy for a moment then frown or atleast I thought he frowned behind that mask. "But Tobi was a bad boy..."

"Nu-uh" I said quickly. "It wasn't your fault. Deidara was the one chasing you. Tobi is still a good boy"

Tobi looked at me for a minute, his one eye seemed to be caculating something then abrubtly he threw his arms around me, almost hugging me too death. "Tobi is happy Suri-chan thinks he's a good boy~!" "Tobi is very~ happy~"

He was hugging me so hard I'm pretty sure I was turning as blue as Kisame.

"Your...pizza" I managed to choke out.

"Oh!" Tobi said letting go."Thank you Suri-chan."

"Welcome" I said while gasping for air as Tobi stared gleefully at his new slice of pizza.

"Bitch! Hurry up and get the fuck over here!" Hidan demaned glaring at me.

"Comming!" I yelled back to him standing up. I looked back down at Tobi, almost reluctant to leave the poor guy alone but since it seems like he was just staring at the pizza and not eatting I guess that meant he didn't want to eat around people because that would mean showing his face.

Leaving him to his food I said "Talk to you later Tobi, enjoy your pizza."

"Tobi will!" Tobi said as I walked toward the impatient jashinist and blonde bomber. Grabbing my controller I plopped back down on my pink bean bang.

"Be prepare to lose, again" I said grinning confidently at my new Mario cart buddies.

"Fuck you bitch. I'm winning" Hidan said with a mad grin. Deidara also wore a grin of his own and said "I hope you like dirt uhn. Cuz thats all your gonna see!"

And then we began one of our many epic races.

**So did you like this chappie~?**

**If ya did REVEIW~ (tell me what ya liked :D)**

**If ya didn't REVEIW~ (tell me what you didn't like, remember critism is fine but nothing too rude.)**

**Until next time,**

**Ja Ne :")**


	3. Like Stealing Candy From Babies

****** So here's the new chapter. Out fast right? I know. I really don't think its on parr with the other ones but hey, I had to finish off the day with Leena's POV. Promise the next ones would be better. **

******S********PECIAL AWESOME SPECTACULAR THANKS TO:**

************** Queens of sharks, ****************Spades Hearts, Sasori Shiroyuki, AkatsukiRebel, Cal-kitty, xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx, and Wealse-chan. You Guys Are The Best, Seriously. Thank you all for favoriting and following the story. And those who favorited me as an author you guys literally gave me tears of joy. I was so happy I busted my ass while doing my happy dance lol.**

******************************Anyway~ on with the story!**

******************************Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of itns characters. I only own my Oc's and the um -cough- plot.**

* * *

******************************Chapter 5: Like Stealing Candy From Babies.**

**************_Leena_**

Poor Tobi. I felt bad for him, I really did but there was nothing I could do.

1. It was troublesome to get in the middle of him, Pein, and Deidara.

2. Well..one was reason enough.

"So you up for another round?" I ask raking up the balls again. So far I play 3 games against Kakuzu and won. Easy 20 bucks for me.

"No" Kakuzu replied with a pained expression. "You took enough of my money"

I smirked. "I didn't take it I won it"

"Hmph"

"What about you Sasori?" I questioned the red head puppet master next to me. He didn't participate in the games before, mostly just stood there and watched. I wonder how good he was.

"I dont think so Leena." Sasori said spinning the cue ball on the table. He's such a punk.

'_Tsk. This sucks. I wanted to get more money outta them. Well there's always tomorrow I guess..' _

"I'll play you."

'_Or maybe there's still today_..'

I surpressed the smile that was tugging at my lips as I say "Really Itachi? Then lets go."

I rack up the balls and place the cue ball at the bottom of the table. "Your break."

The Uchiha took the white cue ball and placed it in the left hand corner and took a shot at the balls side ways. 3 soilds fell in the left right and left middle pockets. Hmm not bad.

He procceded to try and shoot the 4 ball into the bottom left pocket but missed. Heh. My turn. I picked up my stick and positioned myself, aiming for the easiest shot first.

"Ten bucks on Leena" Kakuzu betted.

"Nah, I put ten on Itachi. He doesnt know how to lose" Kisame said grinning.

Oh so Kakuzu was betting for me? I guess I should be flattered seeing as he expects me to win and betted his money on me. Well lets not let him down. I shifted my shot so I'll hit 3 stripped balls in. Then I hit another 2 in after that. But unfortunately I scratched.

Hey, I'm not perfect.

Luckily for me while I was making my shots I managed to scatered Itachi's balls in every direction, making it harder for him to shoot them in, or so I thought.

Itachi position himself for his shot clamly like nothing ever happened. Then he shot. Balls went in one after another until only the black 8 ball was left. I felt my jaw drop slightly and quickly closed it. To my left Kisame grinned showing off all his razor sharp teeth And Kakuzu scrowled. Sasori was just shaking his head. I focused back on the game where Itachi was linning up his winning shot. I watched on a bit nervously knowing that he was going to win and wondering how Kakuzu would take it, but if by some miracle Itachi's shot missed. _Barely missed. _The 8 ball skimmed off the left side pocket. Itachi looked up and sighed closing his eyes. But not before I saw his sharingan deactivate. Nope, I didn't win by some miracle. Itachi _let_ me win.

Kisame looked shocked while Kakuzu couldn't surpress the excitement in his christmas colored eyes. Sasori was blinking , looking between Itachi and the 8 ball. I guess he saw Itachi's sharingan also and thaught he would have definately win.

Well I wasn't gonna let the opputunity pass. Whether he let me win or not. I'm still gonna win, Kakuzu's gonna get his money and we're all gonna be happy...well besides Kisame I guess.

I lined up my shot. Back to back I knock in the last 2 of my stripped balls left. Only the 8 ball stood and in the easiest position, right next to the right corner side pocket.

"Right corner side pocket" I said smilling when I won. I placed my pool stick down on the table as did Itachi.

Kakuzu was asking (demanding) his 10 dollars with a smug expression on his face. Kisame begrudgingly gave it to him.

I smirked,"You know I get at least 30% of that right?

"20" Kakuzu replied.

"40" I pressed.

Kakuzu glared. I smiled.

"Fine." The Miser gave me my 40% and walked off somewhere, probably to get another pizza.

Off to my right Kisame was complaining to Itachi about how he was never betting on him again while Itachi looked like he didn't really cared and 'hn-ed' at every sentence. I suspect the Uchiha let me win because Kisame said he didnt 'know how to lose', so it's basically Kisame's own fault he lost his ten dollars.

"That's some bargaining skill you got there kid." Sasori said walking up to me.

"Thanks. I was gonna to go up to 50% but.. I think that would not have turned out good." By not good I mean Kakuzu would have probably killed me and took the ten dollars for himself. Yup, that was very likely to happen.

Sasori nodded."He never gives people what they deserve."

I laugh "Ofcourse not, there's no profit in that."

I could have sworn and my eyes was not deciving me, I have 20/20 vision, anyway I could have sworn that Sasori just cracked a smile.

.

.

.

.

"Kami I'm tried." I sigh as I flop down on a purple bean bag. Kisame and Itachi left to get something from the bar and Kakuzu still was M.I.A.

Suri, Deidara, Alex, Tobi and Hidan all seemed to have fell asleep already. Tobi was between Suri and Deidara sprawled out on the floor. Suri used one of his arms as a head rest while Deidara had his foot in Tobi's face.(A/N: LOL) Hidan had miraculously fallen asleep sitting up and Alex rested peacefully with her head on his lap. Oh God, this was golden.

Silently I got up and snatched the camera on the bookshelf and tip-toed over there. With the way Hidan snored I'm pretty sure I didn't have to be so stealthy but hey, it was funner this way.

Snapping the picture I scurried over back to my bean bag and plopped down once more. Mission Get-Blackmail-Material-On-Alex So-I Don't-Have-To-Do-The-Dishes-This-Week complete.

Sasori raised a perfectly trimmed eyebrow at me and ask, "What was that?"

"What was what?" I ask yawning.

Sasori peered at me a little longer then slowly sat down on a brown bean bag, as if it was a bomb and might detonate on him. I rolled my eyes and said,"Don't worry, it won't eat you."

"You never know" Sasori mumbled under his breath. I guess he had a bad run in with Zetsu before, but then again, who haven't ?

I rolled over onto my back and used the bean bag as a pillow. It must be really late because I was starting to not be able to keep my eyes open. I securely stuff my camera under my bean bag and mumbled, "Goodnight Sasori."

"Goodnight" He replied.

* * *

**So did ya like it?**

**If ya did REVIEW~! (Tell me what ya liked :D)**

**If ya did REVIEW~! ( Tell me what ya didn't like. critism is fine but nothing too rude please~)**

**Until Next Time,**

**Ja Ne :")**


	4. Deidara And Kitchens Don't Mix

**So here's the next chapter~ **

**I have a question for you my fellow authors. Do you ever just get random ideas/ scenarios of what's going to happened later on in your story even though your no where next to that part of the story yet? Cuz I do. I could be trying to think of the next chapter when an idea pops in my head about something that could happen in later chapters. Is that weird?**

**Also someone brought it to my attention about the pairings they would want. To tell you the true I haven't really fully thought them through yet..ehehe.. so if you have any pairing you would suggest please let me know! Hell, I'll even add in some yaoi is that's what you guys want lol.**

**THANK YOU PEOPLE WHO FOLLOW/REVIEW THIS STORY!**

**Disclaim: I do not own Naruto, the Akatsuki, Justin Bieber, or Poptarts. I merely own my Oc's and the plot.**

**P.S: I do not own the word "Nunu" either. It belo****ngs to the author of 'the survival guide to the criminally insane akatsuki' I just have a habit of having to hear Tobi say Nunu now. **

* * *

**Chapter 4: Deidara and kitchens don't mix**

**Alex**

I was in the kitchen with Sasori and Konan. Everyone else was still asleep down stairs. Lazy fucks.

Our kitchen I guess was kinda of fancy, but hey, why have a mansion without a sexy ass kitchen?

I sat at the long rectangular table eating a poptart. Poptarts were my happy food. Sasori and Konan were standing next to the coffee machine patiently watching the brown liquid slowly drip into the glass coffee pot.

If I had to rank my most favorite mornings on a scale I have to say this morning was top 10 on my 'Most Sucky Mornings' list.

Why you ask?

Well because this morning I woke up in Hidan's fucking lap, nearly had a heart attack and rolled off my bean bag to introduce my head to the floor. Yea mornings suck.

"Is the coffee made?" Kakuzu asked as he walked in, making a b-line to the coffee machine. Leena followed behind him yawning.

"Good morning" She murmured as she made her way to the fridge. Grabbing the orange juice out the fridge she placed it on the table and went to get a cup. "Sleep well?"

"I didn't" Kisame sighed as he and Itachi both walked into the kitchen and made themselves a cup of coffee.

"Hn"

Kisame glared at Itachi, "It's your fault dammit, making me touch that damn plant"

"Hn"

"Fuck you" Kisame growled at Itachi as he stalked out the kitchen, coffee cup in hand. I didn't know, let alone understand what the hell just happened. I looked between the empty spot Kisame used to inhabit and Itachi then raised an eye brow."What the fuck?"

Ofcourse Itachi ignored me and blandly sipped his coffee, the fucking asshole. I'm glad I never though of him as hot like other girls. To me his little brother Sasuke was way hotter. Eviler _and_ hotter. Yea I know my brain is fucked up but o'well.

"Who wants pancakes~" Suri said in a sing-song voice as she skipped into the kitchen.

As always she's the only person I knew that's hyper even in the morning.

"TOBI DOES~ TOBI DOES SURI-CHAN~" Tobi yelled running into the kitchen, hugging Suri from behind.

Err.. Correction, Suri & Tobi are the only people I know that are this hyper in the morning.

Itachi decided to ditch the loony band and walked out the kitchen. Just as he walked out Deidara walked in. "Whats with all the noise yeah?"

"Suri's making pancakes brat" Sasori answered following Itachi out the kitchen.

"Can I help hn?" Deidara asked fixing his hair into a bun. I laughed and shook my head. He really looked like a girl now.t as always Suri squealed and said "Ofcourse Dei"

Deidara grinned and walked over to her helping take the ingredients out of the cabinets. Just to let you know, I had a bad feeling about this..

"What are you eating ?" Tobi asked me, tilting his head to the side.

"A poptart" I answered.

"Tobi wants to tast-" before he could finish I stuff the last piece into my mouth and smiled at him."Sorry no more."

Tobi's face... well his body language was that of a kicked puppy. "You're a meanie Alex-nunu", he said deflatedly.

"Yea, yea. Wait, nunu? What the hell is a 'nunu'?" I ask. Tobi giggled excitedly "A nunu is a nunu"

Yea that _so_ explains it. I rolled my eyes, "Whatever."

Suri and Deidara was now mixing the ingredients together laughing about something. Kakuzu took one look at them shook his head and walked away. Konan also seemed to have left while I was talking to Tobi. Yea, Deidara making anything probably wasn't a good idea, whatever it was it was likely to be explosive, even good ol' pancakes was subjective to that logic.

I decided then to take my leave also. The further away the better. I walked pass the living room where Pein, Konan, and Kakuzu sat and head up the stairs to my room to take a shower.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXXXXxXXx

**Suri**

Deidara and I were making pancakes together. I was soo happy. I mean is this not every girls dream? To have a sexy blonde bomber making pancakes with you...wait..if you think about it that sounded kinda dirty ..ehehe..

Shaking that though out of my head and turn my attention back to Deidara who was mixing the ingredients. I go grab the frying pan off it's hooky thingy, setting it down on the stove and letting it heat up. Next I grabbed the non-stick spray out of the cabinet above and sprayed it on the now hot frying pan.

Tobi was sitting at the table singing "Pancakes for Tobi~ Pancakes from Suri-chan to Tobi~ Yeah yeah~" Kicking his feet.

"Ready?" I ask Deidara.

"Yeah un" Deidara grinned. "My work of art is complete."

Work of art? I guess he even took making pancakes serious.

_Oh how naïve I was._

I took the pancake batter from him and poured a bit into the frying pan. At first it settle like any other pancake, then all of a sudden it started to expand, as did Deidara's wicked grin. I stared at the pancake as it grew bigger and bigger, wondering how much bigger it could grow.

"Er .. Suri-chan , Tobi doesn't like how that pancake is looking." Tobi said as he got up from his seat at the table. All the while the pancake was growing uncomprehendably big until it finally exploded.

"Suri-chan!" Tobi yelled.

In a burst of light that looked almost heavenly the pancake exploded. All at the same time I heard Deidara's crazy pyromaniac laughter, felt someone grab me from behind and pull me to the floor. I closed my eyes tight and covered my ears with my hands.

"Art is a bang YEAH!" I heard Deidara yell. I guess the worst was over now.

I opened my eyes and looked up to find Tobi bending over me protectively.

"Are you ok Suri-chan?" Tobi asked, his sharingan visible from the one eye hole in his orange mask. I guessed he used it to help us evade the explosion.

"Y-yeah thanks Tobi" I blush.

"You sure? Your face is red." Tobi said touching my face with his gloved hand which ofcourse only made me blush more.

"I-I'm f-fine really." I stuttered out. Tobi's one visible eye crinkled in delight as his sharingan dispelled.

"Ok I believe you Suri-chan~", He said as he stood up. He offered me a hand and helped me up as well.

"What happened here?" Pein question as he and just about everyone else now stood in the soot covered kitchen. The explosion even woke up the sleeping dead, a.k.a. Hidan.

"Do you even have to ask?" Alex said as she glared at Deidara. She apparently was just taking a shower because she only had a towel covering her and her hair fell in wet blonde ringlets down her back. Next to Alex, Leena was in facepalm stance. "Who even let the pyromaniac terrorist bomber into the kitchen?"

I scratch my head sheepishly "I just wanted to make pancakes."

"My art was beautiful un" Deidara mumbled under his breath. "You ingrates."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I won't bore you with all the boring details of what happened after the whole exploding pancake incident. I'll just skip forward to when we were loading up the cars for the trip to the mall. Somehow we managed to find a spare set a of clothes for everyone from our brothers old clothes they left behind when they went to college. By 'our' I mean Leena's and mine. Alex had no other siblings.

As we stood outside the house next to the garage we divided into groups.

"What are 'cars' anyways?" Kisame asked.

"apparently they are machines in which these people ride in to take them to their destination quickly" Sasori answer blocking his eyes from the sun. I guess someone's been on the internet recently. I guess Leena was right to block off any websites that had anything to do with the Naruto series.

"I don't care whatever the shit is, lets fucking go it's hot" Hidan growled.

"I agree." Alex said as she opened the garage door.

"I can take 3 in my car" Leena said as she walked over to her white Audi A8. Sliding her hand across the the hood of the car fondly.

"Me too!" I say as I skip over to my silvery-blue BMW hybrid.

"I'll take the rest I guess" Alex said standing next to her black Hummer S1. "So who's with me?"

Hidan walked over to Alex side, so did Pein and Konan with Zetsu following in tow, Itachi, Kakuzu, and Sasori walked over to Leena while Tobi skipped over to me with Deidara _and_ Kisame following behind which kind of surprised me, I though Kisame always stuck with Itachi. I raised a friendly eyebrow at him. "You with me?"

"Yup squirt" He said grinning his sharky grin. I'm 5'ft , Alex and Leena are both 5'3. I know I'm short but Kisame's 6'3 for Pete's sake everyone's a squirt to him.

" 'Sides no way in hell am I sitting in the same car as Pain-in-the-ass leader or Zetsu" He shuddered at the last part. "Plus Leena's car is full of boring old hags"

I giggled, Sasori looked like a teenager and I'm pretty sure Itachi was only like 22, but they did act like old people I guess.

Everyone loaded into the cars. Opening my door I slid into my car, fishing the keys out of my purse I started the engine.

"How about some music?" I ask, looking into my mirror at Tobi and Deidara in the back seat, Kisame sat in the passenger seat next to me. They nodded and I popped in my favorite CD.

Instantly my car was filled with the marvelous voice of Justin Beiber singing 'As Long As You Love Me' as I followed Alex and Leena out of the garage

"What the fuck is this shit un! Deidara yelled. Lets just say Deidara didn't find Justin's voice 'marvelous' at all. I pouted. He obviously had no taste in music.

Kisame chuckled and said, "It's not that bad"

See even Kisame appreciated good music when he heard it.

"Tobi likes it!" Tobi said and started to sing along, making up the words as he went.

And on our ride went to for the next 20 minutes. Me and Tobi singing along to Justin Bieber while Deidara covered his ears spewing profanities and Kisame laughing his ass off.

Sunbridge mall here we come!

**So did ya like it?**

**If you did REVIEW~(Tell me what ya liked :D )**

**If ya didn't REVIEW~ (Tell me what ya didn't like, remember criticism is welcomed but nothing to overly rude please)**

**Until next time,**

**Ja Ne :")**


	5. The Mall: Part 1

**So here the next chapter~ I literally just wrote it ._. and I have homework to do right now -w- . So much stuff is happening with school (The PSAT is coming up) and family (I might be moving in with my aunt) so I think the next chapter will probably come out in the next 2 weeks.**

**Now to respond to your reviews ~**

**YortUchiha; lol xD what happened was that Itachi made Kisame touch a plant in the gameroom that Zetsu became fond of. It resulted with Zetsu biting (trying to eat) Kisame while he slept for quote on quote "De-flowering his precious Bara"(Thats what he named the plant)**

**Wealse-chan; I think I'm going to keep whether Tobi is Madara or Obito a secert in my story just like in Naruto (Well until recenctly). I think it would add some suspense and keep the readers guessing! :)**

**As for the pairings~**

**If your new to the story you could still send me your opinions, cuz they might just change my mind! And a big thank you the readers who did give there opinions, they helped me alot! Still , you'll be surprised to see who one of the girls will end up with in the end v(UwU)v**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters, nor do I own any of the stores I mention in the story, I merely own my OC's in the plot -w-**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Mall: Part 1**

**L****eena**

With the whole pancake incident behind us, we loaded up in our cars and headed to Sunbridge mall.

In the car with me was Kakuzu, Sasori and Itachi. A great group to be paired up with if you asked me. None of them were loud mouth, hyperactive, or intentionally get into trouble.

After a good quiet 20 minute ride we arrived at the mall.

"We're here." I say as I park the car and take the keys out the ignition.

Sasori was the first one to exit the vehicle. By the relieved expression on his face I guess he didn't like cars that much.

The rest on us followed after him and started in the direction of the others that was just exiting their cars. I think maybe Deidara also had car sickness like his Danna because he looked like he just came out of hell. When he stepped out of the car his hair was a mess, sticking up all over the place and he had an agitated expression on his face. I wonder what happened.

"Ok Kakuzu, Kisame, Tobi, and Zetsu. You guys need to do a henge." Alex instructed as she looked through her bag for something.

All the said ninjas held up two fingers and in a poof of smoke the new version of them stood. The one that caught my eye the most was Kakuzu's transformation.

He was now a 19 year old native american boy with long black hair and beautiful green eyes. I'm pretty sure I was staring, looking away quickly I turn my eyes to Kisame's transformation. The once lovable blue shark man now looked 'normal'. He had jet black short hair with blue tents in it, a plain face with the same sharky grin. Zetsu was next to him. Zetsu transformation looked kinda like a punk rocker. One half of his shaggy hair was white while the other half was black. He had multiple piercings on one side of his face and none on the other. His eyes was even two different colors, one a light blue, the other a golden hazel color. I guess even in a human body Zetsu had two distinctive sides to him.

Next in line was Tobi who..didn't change at all.

"What the fuck?!" Hidan yelled. "Why the hell is he still wearing that damn shitty lollipop mask?"

[-collective group shrug-]

"Maybe.." Suri walked up to the masked man. Once she was infront of him, she tippy toed to take off his mask and smiled. "Hello Tobi"

Tobi chuckled, his face now exposed "Hello Suri-chan~"

I coughed and Alex choked.

The face staring back at Suri smiling was no other than a cute 19 year old Obito Uchiha.(without the scars like in the manga xD) I don't know if that was what was behind the mask all along or it was just a result of a henge.

"You ok bitch?" Hidan ask patting Alex's back.

"Fuck no" She coughed out.

"Leena ...you might want to close your mouth, unless you want to catch flies" Sasori said smirking.

"Shut up" I said to the puppet master. I had a right to be surprised.

"Now that that's over shall we go ?" Pein asked.

Alex nodded, stole another glance at Tobi who was talking to Suri, and started walking, passing out credit cards to everyone. "You can buy whatever you want but just to let you know these cards have a 5,000 dollar limit"

XXxXxXxXXxXxXXXxXXXxxxXXxXxX x XxXx

**Alex**

"Hurry up bitch" Hidan yelled at me. "I wanna go to that store"

He was pointing at a store called 'HOT TOPIC', one of my favorite stores. It had almost everything I loved in it, Music, eyeliner, black, hot male workers, and my favorite cartoon character of all, Gir. All it need was poptarts.

"I'm coming damn" I say as I jog over to Hidan. "And my name is Alex asshole."

"What ? Your name is Alex Asshole?" Hidan asked smirking. I playfully hit him on his chest. "You know what I mean"

Hidan laughed and rubbed his chest as we walked into Hot Topic. An old song from My Chemical Romance called Thanks For The Venom was playing throught the store. I grab Hidan's hand and pull him through the mob of goths and emos to the jeans section, determined to see him in a pair of black skinny jeans.

"What the fuck bitch?" Hidan asked as a pulled him along. I just smiled to myself. I was gonna have fun dressing him up.

"Try this on" I said as I tossed a pair of black skinny jeans that looked his size and a red T-shirt that said Parental advisory: I say 'fuck' alot.

Hidan caught them easily and with a sly smirk he said, "I will but you'll have to come and help me"

Rolling my eyes I push him into the dressing room. After he was in the dressing room I looked at the band shirts on the walls. I really wanted the black and blue Pierce The Veil shirt. Not even two minutes later Hidan reemerged from the dressing room but, he only had on his black skinny jeans.

He tossed the shirt back at me, "Too fucking small"

By now all the girls in the store was drooling over him. Fucking bitches. I hurried and grabbed him a larger size shirt.

"Here"

I handed him the shirt and glared at the girls as he put it on. Yea I was jealous so fucking what. Once most of the girls seemed to get the idea that he with me I turned my attention back to Hidan. "That looks nice on you"

"Thanks bitch" Hidan smirked.

I picked out some more clothes for him and let him get whatever he wanted.

.

.

.

As I was looking for a new bar for my snake eyes piercing Hidan tossed something at me and said, "Your turn, I want you to try this shit on bitch"

"What? I'm not here to buy clothes"

"I had to fucking try on whatever you wanted" Hidan said crossing his arms.

Well that was true. I could just try on _one_ thing he picked out.

"Fine"

Without even looking at what he picked out I walked over to the fitting rooms. That was my mistake.

"What the fuck is this shit?" I ask myself staring down at the 'outfit' in my hand.

It was some short ass plaid skirt that was about 6 inches above my knees and a black corset. The one that girls tie tightly to make their boobs look bigger. No way was I wearing this. Holding the garments in my arms I walk back out the dressing room only to come face to face with Hidan who was right outside the doors.

"What's the problem bitch?"

"You know what the fucking problem is asshole" I growled at him. "Now way I'm I putting this shit on" I say as I waved the clothes in his face. Hidan narrowed his eyes, grabbed my arm and pushed me back into the fitting room.

"Put it on or I'll _help_ you put it on" Hidan said. The look in his magenta eyes made me shiver.

"F-fine but I'm not buying it. Now get the fuck out!" I said I pushed him out the fitting room.

XxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxX

**Suri**

After we got out the car Deidara seemed to distance himself us. I promise to apologize to him and never make him listen to Justin Bieber again.

Once in the mall Tobi and I had a fairly easy time picking out clothes. Most of the stuff we got from american eagle. When it came to shoes it seemed Tobi only liked to wear boots, so we got him 4 pairs of boots from Journeys and headed off to Mc Donalds to get something to eat.

"Wanna share a 20 piece?" I asked the now maskless Uchiha. I still was in slight shock of how cute he was. Who would have though huh?

"Ehhhh sure~ Tobi will share with Suri-chan!" Tobi replied smiling.

"Ok you wait here, I'll go order the food!"

I walked to the counter and order the meal with two vanilla milk shakes. After paying the man walked back over to Tobi. Outside Mc Donalds was the children play area.

"Hey, lets go sit over there!" Tobi said pointing to the play area, taking the food he grabbed my hand.

_'Don't blush. Relax. Your just holding hands...'_

_ 'Yea with an insanely cute badass Uchiha!' _

Ugh, internal battles I always seemed to lose.

Tobi picked the table closest to the Ball pen, a big square net filled with colorful balls that kids played in.

"After we finish, can we go in there?" Tobi asked munching on a chicken nugget. He eyes seemed to sparkle as he looked at the ball pen.

"Um I don't think so..It's only for kids" I replied taking a bite of my own golden chicken nugget.

"Boo...but how come Zetsu gets to have all the fun?" Tobi asked sadly.

"What?!" I exclaimed. Looking back to the ball pen I surely spot Zetsu at the bottom staring up at all the kids like a predator.

"Oh my god " I murmured before taking off to save the kids from being attack by a cannibalistic once venus fly trap now human but doesn't know how to act like it Zetsu.

"Yay~ Does this mean we can play in the bounce ball thingy too?!" Tobi asked following after me.

* * *

**Zetsu is a crazy plant loving cannibalistic no matter what xD**

**And Hidan is a perv, poor Alex lol**

**So did ya like it?**

**If you did REVIEW! (tell me what ya liked!)**

**If you didn't REVIEW! (Tell me what ya didn't like, Remember criticism is fine but nothing too overly rude please)**

**Until next time,**

**Ja Ne :")**


	6. The Mall: Part 2

** So here's the next chappie~ I also wrote this one on the spot ..eheh..I just don't have as much time as I used to :/ Anyway~ I hope you like it! The next chapter should come out in another two weeks. Sorry! but I promise if I have the time to just sit down and think a new chapter will come out earlier! **

** Big Whooping Thanks To; everyone who read, review, and favorite this story! **

** Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did Naruto and Hinata would be a couple already and Sasuke would ****stop acting like a douche and come back to Kahona already. See, there's the proof.**

* * *

**Chapter 6; The Mall part 2**

**Leena**

"What about this?" I asked holding a Tee-shirt that says 'I am a Puppet'. "Oh wait sorry, it should say _was_ a puppet"

"Haha very funny" Sasori said blandly, rolling his eyes. We are currently in the men's section of MACY's. A place I almost never shop in, but since Sasori's taste in clothes was very casual this store seemed to be perfect for him. Most of the stuff we've bought so far consists of cargo's and plain button up shirts.

"Well maybe I'll buy it for you for Christmas" I joked, folding the shirt and holding it in my arms.

Sasori rests a lazy pair of hazel eyes on me. He really has some pretty eyes, and they go great with his red hair. While my hazel eyes just clashes blandly with my chestnut brown hair. "Do what you want Leena"

"Ok but remember to act surprised when you open it"

Sasori shakes his head but I could see the smile that played on his lips. I guess the ex-puppet does have feelings...or atleast a sense of humor.

As we walked near the back of the mens department I see a familiar Native American boy. The said boy appeared to be stuffing a scroll with something and then having it poof away. _'Is he stealing? I should have guessed kakuzu and malls would have this kind of relationship. tsk tsk kakuzu..'_

"Yo Kakuzu, ran out of money already?" The tan skinned boy turned around, his piercing green eyes stared right at me.

"Not really" He ran a hand through his long jet black hair and smiled abit. Did my heart just skip a beat? Did Kakuzu just smile? I wouldn't have guessed he was capable of it. Maybe it's because his face was always covered by that mask that I got the impression that he was a grim person. For all I knew, he could have been smiling gayfully all the time behind that mask..I inwardly shiver..bad mental images.

"Ah I see...well just don't get caught. We have something called camera's in this world" I turned to look for Sasori who seemed to have walked away.

"I know what cameras are" Kakuzu grumbled.

Leaving Kakuzu to his stealing I searched around for Sasori. God short people are hard to find! I walked back to where we were before and still no Sasori. Where can he be? Maybe he's by the shoes-

-Bump-

"Ow.."

"Leena?"

_ 'That voice...' _ I look up. Hazel . That was all I could see. Beautiful hazel eyes. I was too stunned to notice the position we were in. I held onto his shirt slightly and he held my forearms to keep me steady. We were exactly the same height, 5'3.

God why were all men in the Akatsuki so hot?

"I was looking for you.." I mumbled.

"I just went to look at the shoe section" Sasori said emotionlessly, but his eyes shone with what that looked like amusement.

I looked away and try to gain control over my emotions before a blush broke out. "I know that, that was where I was about to go before I bumped into you"

"I see" Sasori let go and I gladly released him as well. I think I had my fill of outrageously hot Akatsuki men for the day. I needed something to distract me as Sasori and I continued to walk around Macy's. _'Kakuzu smiling gayfully under his mask...Kakuzu smiling gayfully under his mask...'_

I shuddered, yup that helped.

**XxXxxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx X**

**Alex**

_ 'I hate that stupid fucking albino shithead. I hate that stupid albino shithead, god I fucking hate him!'_

I chanted that over and over as I slipped on the skirt. The shit barely covered anything and I could feel an uncomfortable draft. _'I'm going to fucking murder him. I going to get Kakuzu (I know Hidan owes him some money) and we're going to fucking murder him.'_ I take off my shirt and pick up the corset. Cursing Hidan to hell and back I loosen the strings and slide it over my head. Once it was in place, I tried to tie it but guess what? How The Fuck I'm I Supposed To Tie Something That's Behind My Back!

"Hidan!" I growled. When I didn't hear anyone respond or open the door I screamed, "HIDAN I KNOW YOU CAN FUCKING HEAR ME CALLING YOU BITCH, GET YOUR FUCKING ASS IN HERE.

That seemed to do the trick. Within 3 seconds Hidan opened the door and smirked at me. "What bitch?"

I clenched my jaws. "Tie it" I spat through my teeth. I turned around and held up my hair, closing my eyes I listened as he walk across the room to me. "You sure you want me to fucking tie it ? I much rather take it off"

_'This guy..."_

"Oh Jashin..." I mumble under my breath "Just fucking tie it already."

Hidan chuckled and obeyed. As he tied it I felt the corset get tighter and tighter, my boobs were so compressed it was till the point I thought they might bust out of it.

Spinning around to face the Albino asshole I yell,"What the fuck?! Loosen it ! Are you trying to suffocate me?"

Hidan just smirked down at me. "What? You told me to tie it"

"Not this tight asshole" I growl, tippy toeing to get right in his face. "Now, Take. It. Off."

Hidan wasn't even paying attention to me, his eyes were glued to a place below my face. That's it. I pulled back my fist and punched him straight in the gut. I think I broke my hand in the process (boy had abs of steel), but still in all I watched contently as he doubled over in pain.

"What the fuck was that for?" Hidan ask, glaring up at me. "If you were fucking paying attention to _me_ and not these"-I point to my breast- "I wouldn't have hit you." I reply folding my arms across my chest, but that only made it harder for me to breathe so I just dropped them to my side. "Now, like I said before take this shit off of me."

Hidan grumbled something as he stood up.

After he finally untied the stupid corset I kick him out of the dressing room and quickly put back on my clothes. Never again am I letting Hidan pick out clothes for me.

**XXxXxXxxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxxXxxx **

**Suri**

Withh Tobi following behind me I run to the ball pen. Zetsu was smiling up at the kids with a sort of fascinated predator face.

Climbing the ladder to the slide that tosses you into the ball pen I look at Tobi, "Tobi I'm going to need your help. We have to get Zetsu out of there before someone notices and calls the cops."

"Ok Suri-chan~ . Don't worry Tobi will help you." Tobi smiles his cute smile and I find myself staring at him._ 'Snap out of it Suri, remember the kids! if you don't help them they're going to get eaten by a cannibalistic plant/human!_'

Filled with determination I tear my eyes away from Tobi's shiny onyx orbs and continue my mission. Sliding down the side I'm tossed into a field of plastic balls. I hear a small thump to my left and look to see Tobi grinning gleefully. "Weeee~ that was fun!"

Beore I could stop him or say anything Tobi swam under the balls and out of sight. I sigh, no matter how grown up Tobi looked. Tobi was Tobi. What I needed now was a plan. Somehow I had to get all these little kids out of here. One little kid with stringy blonde hair passed by me and gave me a weird looked that said 'Aren't you all little to old to be in here?' Little did she know I was the least of her worries. If I didn't think fast all of the kids would be in danger. I tried to force a plan out of my brain.

Think!

Think!

Think!

Got it. Opening my eyes which I didn't know I had closed I yelled, "What did you say? Mc. donalds is giving away free toys?!"

Ha! You should have saw it. Every kid in the ball pen stopped what there were doing and froze. Actually now that I think about it, it was kind of creepy how it happened all in sync.

Then all of a sudden, they all rushed to the ladder to get out. Pouring out of the ball pen like roaches. All you could hear after that was kids begging their parents to go to and get the free toys, and parents denying that there were no free toys. I think I started a war.

At the corner of the ball pen I find Zetsu staring at the leaving kids sadly. I paddle my way over to him. "Zetsu we have to get out now."

Zetsu glared at me, "Why did you do that?!** You Stupid Bitch We Will Eat You!"**

He lounged at me but all I could think of was how only one side of his mouth moved at a time like a messed up ventriloquist act. When I finally realized how much trouble I was in it was to late. Zetsu was only inches away, teeth bared, blue and hazel eyes ablaze with hate. I closed my eyes tightly and surrender to my fate. Who would have known this would be the end of me? On my tombstone it's probably going to say 'Suri: The girl who loved plants and got eaten by one.' The irony, I could almost see Alex laughing her ass of at it now.

"If you so much as touch her, I will rip you from limb to limb and feed it to your venus fly trap." A deep voice threatened.

Slowly I opened my eyes. Before me stood Tobi holding Zetsu by the neck. But it wasn't really Tobi. Even from where I stood behind him staring at the male's back I knew it wasn't Tobi. His voice was too deep and his posture was straight and dignified, not at all slouchy and quirky like normal.

"Understood?" The deep voice asked. Zetsu nodded meekly.

"Good. Then leave" He let go of Zetsu who then scrambled out of the ball pen. The man turned to face me.

"Are you Alright?" He asked, offering me a hand.

I just stared at the man before me ignoring his polite gesture. "You really are Madara"

Madara smirk slightly, "Smart little one aren't you?" Bending down to me, hand still outstretched he smiled, "Our little secret right Suri?"

I did the only thing I could do, nod, looking up at the older Uchiha. He still had the face of 19 year Obito that Tobi had but, it was different, it was darker, and I don't mean that as in skin color.

"Good girl" He purred and softly caressed my cheek. I blush and look away. "We have to get out of here.."

"Then lets go Suri-chan~" The familiar voice of Tobi yelled. He grabbed my hand and practicaly dragged me out of the ball pen.

It all happened so fast I'm still not even sure if the whole Madara thing was real or just a result of my overactive imagination again.

* * *

**So did ya like it?**

**If ya did REVIEW~( Tell me what ya like!)**

**If ya didn't REVIEW~(Tell me what you didn't like, remember criticism is fine but nothing overly rude please)**

**P.s. : if you have any Ideas for the story or suggestions please tell me! It would help alot THANKS**

**Until next time,**

**Ja Ne :")**


	7. NOT A CHAPTER

**NOT A CHAPTER**

**Sorry but this is not a chapter. My laptop was destroyed during stupid freaking hurricane Sandy. So I won't be able to update anytime soon I'm afraid. But I promise I soon as I get my new laptop I'll update right away. So umm that's all for now..**

**Until next time, **

**Ja Ne :")**


End file.
